Third Dimension: The Resistance Begins
This is Episode 1 of Third Dimension. Story muffled version of the Phineas and Ferb theme is shown, along with a lot of static. It suddenly stops and goes black after a few seconds. Random News Person: We interrupt this broadcast to report some urgent news: a man named Heinz Doofenshmirtz has taken over...static Narrator: Don't worry, our friends Phineas and Ferb are fine. Well, our Phineas and Ferb, anyway. Confused? I'll explain. Not too long ago, in another universe, Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area. We shall refer to this universe as the Third Dimension. I could continue, but wouldn't you rather see the story for yourself instead of listening to a boring narrator such as myself? I'm sure you would, so now, let's watch the story. We shall begin on the day Doofenshmirtz took over. title "Third Dimension" shows up in an epic font. Then, we fade into a shot of Phineas and Ferb's house from the backyard. Ferb is pacing back and forth impatiently. Ferb: When we he get here with the blueprints? the gate opens behind him. Ferb: Phineas? of Phineas, Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg step into the backward with menacing smiles on their faces. Ferb stares up at Doof with fear in his eyes. Heinz: That's right, tremble before me. You are now under my rule. And to demonstrate my power, I shall make use of you and your family. Ferb: Not likely! dashes into the house. Candace is talking on her cell phone, and Jessie is asleep on the couch. Candace sees Ferb's expression. Candace: I'll call you back. up and turns to Ferb What's wrong? Ferb: There's...this guy...he says he's ruling us and he's going to "make use of us." Candace: He sounds like a nut-job. Ferb: fearful He seemed convincing... Candace: Pfft, he can't be that scary-- Heinz and Platyborg barge in. Heinz: cackles Soon, you shall see the unbeatable power of Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Candace: MOM! Ferb: Jessie, WAKE UP! wakes up with a start. Jessie: What's--oh... sees Heinz and Platyborg. and Lawrence come running down the stairs. They see the enemies. Platyborg: Oh good, everyone's here. Let's get this party started! and Platyborg take out ropes and lasso Linda, Lawrence, and Candace. Ferb and Jessie, with looks of fury, dodge the lassos coming towards them and smack their enemies in the faces, knocking them backward. They turn to their parents and sister. Lawrence: Don't worry about us, just run! Jessie: But-- Candace: Please, save yourselves. We can take care of ourselves. Just RUN! and Jessie sprint outside of the house, never looking back. They shout to each other as they run. Ferb: We need to find Phineas, and fast! Jessie: But where could he be? Ferb: I'd guess he's still at Blueprint Heaven. The prints he went to look for are very hard to find. Jessie: There's someone up ahead. Stop! twins stop running, and look ahead of them. A teenage boy is standing there. Ferb: Who goes there? Teen boy: Have no fear. My name is Alem, and I saw what happened. Quick, come with me! Jessie: Why should we trust you? Alem: ...excellent point, young lady. pulls out a device from his pocket. Ferb: What do you want with us? Alem: I am forming a Resistance against the man who attacked you, whose name is Heinz. If you'll come with me, I'll do my best to protect you. device lights up with a green color. Ferb: He's telling the truth, Jessie. Jessie: Are you sure? Ferb: I'm positive. up at Alem We'll come, but I need to find my brother first. Alem: What's he look like? Ferb: Short, red hair, triangle-shaped head-- Alem: Is his name Phineas? Ferb: ...yes? Alem: Ah! I have already found him, and he is safe in the Resistance Hideout. He is worried about you. Come, I'll take you to him. and Jessie follow him as he turns and begins to walk away. Fade to them arriving at a seemingly empty spot. Suddenly, Alem pulls out a remote and pushes a button, which activates a sort of holographic image of a door. Alem: You can go first. and Jessie just blink. Alem: Don't be shy. opens the door as if it were a normal door and steps in, beckoning the kids to follow. They hesitate, then step inside. The door disappears, and we cut to the kids in the Resistance Hideout. Phineas is standing there in front of them, looking relieved. He is now wearing his Resistance clothing. Phineas: There you guys are! But where's Candace? Alem: I'm afraid Heinz captured your sister. looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Ferb: Don't panic, Phineas. Phineas: B-but sh-she's... walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Ferb: Maybe we'll get her back. at Alem Alem: nods I'll put that on our agenda. Anyway, I already explained everything to Phineas, so he'll help you out and show you to your rooms. Phineas: Okay, so now we're part of a group called "The Resistance". It is now our job to protect the citizens of Danville and each other from this Heinz. You're gonna need to get your agent clothes. Then, when you're done, you can go get some sleep in your new rooms. Follow me! begins to walk to another room, his siblings following behind. They enter the other room, and there is a machine there. Phineas walks up to it. Phineas: Just select the style of clothing you want, and the size you need. to the next scene, in which Ferb and Jessie are decked out in their Resistance outfits. Alem walks in. Alem: Hey, lookin' good fellas! Tomorrow, we'll introduce you to the others. For now, you need to get some shut-eye. Phineas, show Ferb to the boy's dorm. You two will share a room. Jessie, I'll show you your room in the girl's dorm. There's one other girl there, so you two will be roommates. The reason we have roommates is because we have limited space, and because it's more dangerous when you're alone. And we are now living in dangerous times... Jessie: Makes sense. two walk off. Phineas leads Ferb to their room, and they step inside. There are two sleeping mats with blankets and pillows on them. They climb into their beds and soon fall fast asleep. Narrator: And so, this was the beginning of the Resistance. Ferb solemnly vowed that night that he would protect his siblings from harm. And never again would he cower before Heinz. He would stay strong, no matter what it took. of Episode 1. Category:Fanon Works Category:Goth's pages Category:Dialogue